


Air Apparent

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [59]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Humor, Korrasami Week 2018, Prompt: Fantasy, Redemption, Second Chances, Sports, Sweet, pro bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: “Right!” Bumi dropped his drink so he could clap each of them on the shoulder. “Korra. Asami. I know what I need to do. How to show my airbending mastery, my way, and help the Air Nation. I’m going to become a probender.”Asami’s eyebrow rose, while Korra’s grin split her face. “That’s an amazing idea!” Korra said.





	Air Apparent

Bumi licked his lips, his narrowed eyes focused on his opponent as he stood atop the wooden column. Korra was standing on one foot, just as he was, holding the spinning airball above one hand, contemplating her shot.

“Any time, sister,” Bumi taunted. “Waiting for me to die of old age is not a valid strategy!”

Just as he finished speaking, Korra sprang into action, somersaulting forward, planting a hand on another pole while her feet blasted the airball his way in a blazingly-fast bank. It was a bit more of a curve than he’d expected, but the power was just what he’d prepared himself for. Two quick leaps from pole to pole, then a flip of his own to intercept the ball short of his own goal. He spun, redirecting the ball around himself, then down amongst the poles.

The action was fast enough that the ball was halfway back to Korra while she was still regaining her balance. He kicked a slicing gust, not toward her, but between her and the ball.

Her attempt to deflect the ball sputtered against his block, and that gust gave the ball just enough counterspin to sail through the goal.

Bumi leapt up, hooting at the top of his lungs. “Take that, Avatar! That’s 5-2 now! Admit it!”

Korra raised her hands in surrender. “Alright, Bumi, you got me.” She bowed. “All hail the acknowledged and unassailable airball champion.”

Bumi bowed in return, allowing himself to revel a little. How many people could say they’d beaten the Avatar? At anything? Especially when they were twice her age! “Thank you. Makes me kinda sad, though… you were the closest competition I had left.”

“That’s because none of the other airbenders have as bouncy a mind as you do!” Asami called from the side of the court.

Bumi airbent himself down to join her, Korra following suit. Bum-Ju twittered, landing on his shoulder. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“You’re supposed to,” Asami said, offering them each a drink. The woman was always being thoughtful like that--Korra was lucky. He reached up, absentmindedly scratching Bum-Ju under their ear.

“Just be glad you’ll never face me in the probending arena,” Korra taunted, wiping her brow on her long armband. “I’d wipe the floor with you.”

“If I recall, you played like eight ever matches,” Bumi said. “Fifteen years ago.”

“And those matches were _legendary_ ,” Korra sassed back. “We _basically_ won the finals.”

“By which you mean, you lost.”

“Because those jerk Wolfbats had to cheat to win!”

Asami was snickering as she patted Korra’s arm, calming her down. She turned back to Bumi. “Honestly, though, that last move was amazing. If you don’t mind me asking, how is it you don’t have your tattoos yet?”

Bumi sighed, leaning against a pillar. “Tenzin and I have talked about that. He says I’ve earned it, my skills are all there, but… I’m not sure.”

“Why not?” Asami asked, gently touching his arm. “Your skills are there, and so many of the airbenders look up to you.”

“Plus, you’re Aang’s son,” Korra said.

“That’s the problem. I don’t want to get my tattoos just because of who my dad was. I… sorta feel like that would dishonor him, you know?” Bum-Ju trilled supportively on his shoulder. “I know, buddy. We’ve talked about it.”

“That’s…” Korra scrunched up her face, blinking as she thought.

“I get it,” Asami said, offering him a smile. “But the thing is… Tenzin has shepherded the Air Nation with discipline and spirituality, and that’s all very important… but from what I’ve read of the old Air Nomads, there was more to their culture than solemn contemplation. They were a lively people, just like your dad was.”

“Oooh, yeah!” Korra said. “And you are _way_ livelier than Uncle Grumps ever was!”

Bumi chuckled. “I mean, I guess so…” Bumi had always enjoyed performing for a crowd, but after Dad had died, he’d started to wonder if he’d gotten like that because it was the only way to get Dad’s attention. “I’m pretty sure a series of elaborate pranks isn’t a great justification for being called an Airbending Master, though.”

“Who said anything about pranks?” Asami asked.

“Nobody, but if it happens, I would _love_ to help,” Korra said.

Bumi scratched his beard, thinking. “Something to improve our image though… I mean, people like the Air Nation, but they think we’re all a bunch of boring goodie-goodies. If you want to get somebody to fall asleep, just say the phrase ‘Traditional Airbender Ceremony’.” Bumi shoved out his hands with each word, as if projecting them in the air in front of him.

Korra snickered, nodding. “It’s a bit odd. There’s a few hundred airbenders out there now, but only a few were raised in your culture. Most of them aren’t even vegetarian.”

“And Tenzin still twitches when he thinks about that,” Bumi laughed. “What we need is something that’ll make people feel like we’re part of the world, a way to put us on an equal footing…”

Bum-Ju started chirping and trilling, flying up out of his arm to hover in front of him.

“Uh-huh,” Bumi said, feeling Bum-Ju’s sense of the airball match, the echo of his elation with each goal. “Sure, but--”

He felt his teasing, and the image of Korra, and thought back to what he’d been saying when that happened. Was it about probending?

Probending.

Bum-Ju did a loop in the air, trilling excitedly.

“Now _that’s_ an idea,” Bumi said.

Korra and Asami looked at each other, then to him. “Please,” Korra said, “Don’t tell me... You’re going to need twelve air-bison, a smoke machine, and a half mile of incredibly strong rope?”

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous. Though that reminds me of a time I fended off a plague of rabid hogmonkeys--”

Bum-Ju chittered in his ear.

“Right!” He dropped his drink so he could clap each of them on the shoulder. “Korra. Asami. I know what I need to do. How to show my airbending mastery, _my_ way, and help the Air Nation. I’m going to become a probender.”

Asami’s eyebrow rose, while Korra’s grin split her face. “That’s an _amazing_ idea!” Korra said.

“I don’t think the league rules would allow for that…” Asami frowned, pinching her chin.

“Rules, schmools,” Korra replied, flapping her hand with each word. “You’ve bankrolled the league for the last 12 years.”

“That’s not exactly true… but Future Industries does bankroll enough for me to have some clout,” she admitted.

“I’ll need two teammates,” Bumi said, starting to pace. “Of different bending disciplines. Somebody I know I can work with.”

“What if it’s not a league game,” Asami said. “Maybe an exhibition match. As a proof of concept.”

“To prove it’s fair?” Korra asked.

“And to bring attention to it,” Asami said.

“I’m _sure_ Kya would join--especially since it’ll annoy Tenzin,” Bumi said. Bum-Ju crinkled their eyes, clearly in love with the idea.

“We’ll need to make sure it _is_ fair,” Korra said. “Maybe the smoke machine thing actually is a good idea.”

“Oooh, that’d be flashy,” Asami agreed.

Bumi started laughing. “Oh yeah, if Kya’s on the team, then I might be able to get _Lin_ to join!”

“Lin!?” Korra and Asami both asked. Korra started cackling, Asami joining her a moment after.

“Talk about an exhibition match, right?” Bumi said. “Plus, the election’s next year, good chance to remind voters how much butt she kicks.”

“Oh, don’t tell her that,” Korra said. “Winning a third election would piss her off only slightly more than losing it.”

Asami jerked up straight, her eyes wide. “I just had an idea.”

“Do tell,” Korra said.

“Well, it’s an exhibition match,” Asami said. “We’ve already lined up three huge names. But for a match, you need two teams.”

Korra gasped, then hoisted Asami into the air, spinning her as they hugged. “Asami that’s an _incredible_ idea!”

Bumi arched his eyebrow. How had she known what Asami was going to say? It was almost spooky how those two communicated, sometimes. “Girls… this is officially the greatest idea anybody has had since, I dunno, electricity or something. I know, I’m abso _lute_ ly sure, that Dad would be behind this, 100%. Can I count on your help?”

“We’ll do everything we can,” Korra promised.

“Of course,” Asami seconded. “Oh! We could turn the event into a fundraiser! The Air Nation could always use some extra cash.”

“Good thinking,” Bumi said, rubbing his hands together. “The big question is… who’s going to break it to Tenzin?”

 

\--

 

Bolin threw open the door, exhausted after another long day of shooting. Who would’ve thought pretending to bend would be as tiring as actual bending? “Opal! Kids! I’m--”

Opal burst out of the nursery, a finger pressed to her lips.

“--home,” Bolin whispered. He set down his keys, then tiptoed over to her to give her a kiss.

She leaned forward to accept it, but her eyes glanced into the nursery. “Jade just went down,” she said. “The rest of them are out playing.”

“Oh, good!” Bolin said back. “How long do you think we have?”

“None of that now!” Opal scolded, slinking around him then spanking his backside. “Let a girl recover from kid number four, first.”

“I… frankly, I am offended that you would insinuate that I, Bolin, would have such base intentions.”

“Mhm. Would you’ve said ‘no’ if I suggested it?”

“Of course not. You’re beautiful and I love you and it’s fun.”

Opal snickered. “Well, another time. I’m going to go check on the army, I’ll let you settle in a bit.”

Bolin gave her a wink, another kiss, and she went out the back door.

He turned around, sneaking into the nursery to stare at his newest, tiniest, beautiful little daughter, in a rare quiet moment. By now, a lot of the whole baby process was routine, but Jade was a bit of a screamer. Powerful little lungs. How something so small and cute could make a noise so big and painful, he’d never pretend to understand.

After a few moments, he decided it was best to let sleeping babies lie, and retired to his study. It was oddly dimmer than usual, and when he went to flip on the lights, they didn’t work.

“Why, if it isn’t Bolin,” a voice said from the shadows.

He yelped, jumping back out of his skin. “Who’s there!?”

Something creaked from his comfy chair. As his eyes adjusted, he could just make out a feminine figure. “You were one of the best. Now, you’re out of the game, but we need you for one last mission.”

Bolin narrowed his eyes, lowering his fists, just a little. “Korra? Is that you?”

A small flame appeared at the end of two fingers, lighting her face. She wasn’t wearing her normal Water Tribe blues, though. It was mostly red, with shoulder pads, and an insignia on her chest. “You’ve gotta ask yourself--are you ready for one last chance at glory?”

Bolin snickered. Then he doubled over laughing. “ _Spirits_ Korra, you couldn’t have asked over the phone?”

Korra stepped out of the dark and pulled him into a hug. “What, you think because you’re the actor, you’re the only one who gets to be needlessly theatrical?”

“I’m stealing that scene for my next mover, you know. And I’m in.”

 

\--

 

“Mako!” Tsu Ying called, the phone pressed against her chest. “Phone! It’s Asami!”

Mako dried his hands, leaving the rest of the dishes to wait, then went to the study to take the phone from his wife. “Hey, Asami. Business or pleasure?”

“A little of both,” Asami said, then spent thirty seconds explaining the situation to him.

“Sounds fun,” he said. “What day?”

“Next month, on the tenth,” she said. “Though if you could get here a week or so beforehand to practice, that’d be a good idea.”

“Sure thing,” he said. “We’ll be there.”

“Great!” Asami said.

 

\--

 

Korra watched the First Couple bicker, biding her time.

“Absolutely not,” Lin said, again.

“C’mooon,” Kya pouted, stomping her feet. “This’ll be the _funnest thing_.”

“Exactly. You know I hate fun.”

Kya rolled her eyes. “No you don’t. This would be such a great event for the city, and for the Air Nation--which you’re basically a part of.”

Lin arched her eyebrow. “How do you figure?”

“You sacrificed yourself to save Tenzin’s family from Amon,” Korra reminded her.

“They got caught anyway.”

“Still counts,” Korra insisted. Then, she leaned forward. “Waterbender or no, Kya is part of the Air Nation. So, since you two are together…”

Lin rolled her eyes. “Even if that’s the case, airbenders aren’t part of pro bending, not just because of the rules, but because it’s tawdry entertainment.”

“That’s Tenzin talking,” Kya whined. “He doesn’t have the only say anymore.”

“That’s kinda the point of this whole exercise,” Korra added.

Lin shook her head. “Still not my problem. Ask my sister.”

“You’re better than her!” Kya said, shoving Lin’s shoulder.

“Not if I don’t play, I’m not.”

“Think of how jealous she’d be,” Korra said.

Lin looked thoughtful for a moment. That wasn’t Korra’s knockout move, but she figured it would score.

Lin shook her head, tightening her arms. “It’s not something a President should do.”

“Says who?” Korra asked. “You’re only the second-ever President!”

“All the more reason!”

Lin leaned back. Kya and Korra met eyes. They’d played this out half a dozen times--they knew Lin would be a tough nut to crack. Kya gave Korra the tiniest of nods.

Korra leaned back. “Alright, fine. If you’re gonna hide behind that, I guess I’ll let you.”

Lin narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean, ‘hide?’”

“Oh, nothing. You’re just being presidential,” Korra said. “I mean, you know you can’t beat me in a head-to-head matchup, so it’s an easy way to save face.”

“Now, just a minute!” Lin said, leaning forward. “Just one stinking minute. You think I’m refusing because I’m _afraid_?”

“Of course you’re not afraid,” Kya said, taking hold of her arm. “I mean, sure, it’s been almost ten years since you were on the force, you’re not in as good a shape as you were then--”

“I’m in as good as shape as I’ve ever been!” Lin snapped.

“Of course you are,” Korra agreed.

“I…” Lin scowled, looking at them both. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

Kya had suspected this might happen. Korra pivoted to confusion. “We’re agreeing with you?”

“No! You’re goading me.”

“And why is that?” Kya asked.

“Because you think I’m being stubborn!”

“And are you?”

“I--” Lin stopped herself, her mouth clicking shut.

Korra scooted toward her, gently resting a hand on Lin’s knee. “Seriously, though, Lin… this would mean _so much_ to Bumi. You grew up with him. You know how he felt like a disappointment, like he could never do his father proud.”

Lin’s eyes fluttered. She turned away. “You weren’t there.”

“But I was,” Kya said, taking Lin’s hand. “Dad was great, and we knew he loved us but… he always felt guilty, about not saving his people. Tenzin felt like his chance for redemption, and… he put a lot into that. Bumi and I wanted to help, we always dreamed about it, and we tried, but… Tenzin was the airbender. The heir. The heir-bender, even.”

Korra high-fived Kya’s outstretched hand. “Nice.”

Lin glared.

Kya sighed, serious again. “How many times has Bumi gone to bat for you. For me? For anyone that needed it? This has been his fantasy, since forever.”

“Probending has.”

“Making his mark,” Korra said. “Expanding on Aang’s legacy. Stepping out of his shadow, even. It meant a lot to me. Just like stepping out of your mom’s shadow meant a lot to you.”

Lin closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, and Korra knew that they’d won.

 

\--

 

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose. A very distinctive headache was starting to form. Or, perhaps she should say, a _Varri_ distinctive headache.

“It’s an unfair competitive advantage!” Varrick was insisting. “Our companies get along so cordially because we’re neck-in-neck on everything!”

“Varrick, I can name three dozen ways that’s not true without thinking.”

“Unimportant!”

Asami winced, pulling the phone away from her ear.

“If the Future Industries Fire Ferrets are making a comeback in the biggest sporting event of the decade, then doggonit, they better be facing a team with my logo on their chest! I even thought of a name! The Varrick Industries Varri-Great Viper-Voles!”

“Varrick… it’s not an actual team. This is an exhibition match.”

“They’ll still need uniforms, won’t they?”

“Yes, and they’re going to be based on Air Nation colors because that’s the actual purpose of this exercise.”

“I’ll match whatever you’re contributing to the event!”

“Honestly, it’s great PR, you should do it anyway.”

“Not if I don’t get my logo somewhere!”

Asami took a deep breath. “Varrick, if you’ll calm down about the team thing for a second, I actually have a proposal that might do that.”

“Oh. Well then, please, continue.”

She ground her teeth. “I hear from Bolin that the mover side of your business developed a pretty efficient and safe fog machine.”

“Too darned safe if you ask me! The old ones may’ve blown up sometimes, but it made the scenes _real!_ You can’t _pay_ for that kind of Varri-smilitude!”

“Yes, well, we’d prefer… Varri-smilitude, really?”

“That’s trademarked!”

Asami grunted. “We’d prefer the machines that don’t explode. See, the problem with airbending in a spectator sport is, it’s invisible. The crowd needs a way to see what’s going on, and the other players need a chance to block it. So we’ve come up with the idea of making the airbenders pull fog out of some grates in the arena floor, like the waterbenders do.”

“Hmm, I see. Very logical, makes sense, _garbage idea._ ”

“Of course it is.”

“You’re squandering a huge opportunity! Fog machines are _theatrical_ , Asami! You can’t just have it hiding underneath the floor! You want it _blowing up!_ ”

“I told you, no explosions?”

“Who said anything about explosions?! That would be incredibly dangerous, what are you thinking.”

Mustn’t murder him. Murder is bad. “What are _you_ thinking, Varrick?”

“Vortexes!” Varrick said. “Vortices?  _Whatever!_ Twisting columns of the stuff, and we can color it! Different colors for every team!”

“That…” Asami leaned back. “That’s actually a pretty neat idea. We’d want to make sure the fog doesn’t hide too much of the action…”

“I’ve got fans perfect for the job,” Varrick said. “They’ll make the columns, oh, about half a Zhu Li wide.”

The fact that Zhu Li somehow found her name being used as units of weight _and_ width flattering was beyond her. “That would be perfect, Varrick. If they work, and if this adaptation to pro bending works, your company will get an exclusive contract to provide the fog machines.”

“Exclusive!” Varrick said. “Now you’re talking my language!”

 

\--

 

Korra finished lacing up her boots, then stood, turning to grab the gloves off the bench. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror, and froze.

A lot of years and a lot of life had passed since she’d last worn this uniform. Her hair had been different then. Everything had. Korra was 33, and she knew she still looked great, but in that moment, she could see every day and every mile that had worn upon her.

“You okay?” Mako asked, a supportive hand on her shoulder. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.

She nodded, still staring at herself. “I mean, not literally, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

He squeezed her shoulder.

“It’s just… the last time we were here, like this… it was the finals. With Amon.”

Bolin gave a low whistle. “Man, that’s right… that dude was scar-ry. I didn’t think I was gonna get out of the Revelation alive, then seeing him again…”

“And then, a few weeks later, he took my bending,” Korra said quietly.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Bolin asked. “You don’t _have_ to do this.”

Korra shook her head. “You know, I’ve had nightmares about that moment for… years. I think… I think this will be good for me. Playing with you guys… that was important to me. Those were good days.”

“Well, most of them were,” Mako said. “The ones where we weren’t bickering like hormonal teenagers.”

Korra groaned. “We were pretty terrible to each other, weren’t we?”

“Hey,” Bolin said. “Where’s this ‘we’ coming from? Asami and I did nothing wrong.”

“That’s true…” Korra admitted. “That’s right! You won the game for us that night, didn’t you!”

“That was that match, wasn’t it?” Bolin laughed.

Korra grinned, raising her arms around their shoulders. “We made a good team.”

Bolin put his arms around her and Mako, completing the huddle. “No, we _make_ a _great_ team.”

“I love you guys,” Korra said with a tear in her eye. “Now, let’s get out there and practice so we can beat up some old people.”

 

\--

 

_Shiro Shinobi here! Out of retirement and against the advisement of my voice therapist for a match for the ages!_

_Two teams will face each other in the arena tonight: one, the legendary Future Industries Fire Ferrets, the one-season wonder whose stunning and controversial loss in the finals turned into the first battle in the Equalist revolt! It’s members: earthbender Bolin, world-famous mover star and philanthropist! Firebender Mako, who won the Badge of the Republic for singlehandedly taking down Kuvira’s Colossus! And of course, as team waterbender, Avatar Korra Sato! I could name everything she’s done, but we’d be here all night and I’ve already got vocal nodules! Their three wives are watching from the stands, and between them they already have six kids! Maybe some of them will play in this arena someday. Who knows?_

_Facing them! A team longer in the years but with an unquestioned pedigree, the Air Temple… what? What are you doing in here… Nobody told me about a team name change… Look, Mister Varrick, I just realized who you are, and you are still not legally allowed on this property._

_Sorry about that, folks! As I was introducing, the Air Temple Island Sky Bison! As waterbender, Kya, who learned bending from her mother Katara and Avatar Aang. For earth, our very own esteemed President, and Kya’s partner, Lin Beifong! Her security detail cannot be happy about this, but who ever got in a Beifong’s way? Nobody, that’s who! And finally, the most unorthodox part of this match, with a yellow sash not for fire but for air, is Bumi, elder son of Avatar Aang and commander of the forces that finally put an end to the same Equalist uprising that began in the Fire Ferret’s final match!_

_Two generations of heroes facing off. Never before and I daresay never again has this much star power graced the arena, folks! These six people have all known each other for years, and as far as this commentator knows, are all on good terms. Let’s see if that’s still true at the end of the night!_

_At stake: twenty thousand yuans to a charity of the winning team’s choosing, and potentially a controversial rule change that would allow airbenders a place in the world’s premier cross-bending spectator sport!_

_The rules are the same, with a few adaptations. Each side of the arena has six grates where columns of fog come out: three in zone one, two in zone two, and only a single grate in zone three. Airbending players must pull any air used for blocks or blasts from this column, otherwise it’s a yellow fan! In addition, airbending players cannot stay off the ground for more than three seconds, or thats a zone penalty. Finally, if an airbender passes off the back of the arena, they are considered out, even if they manage to blast themselves back on._

_So here we are! The stage is set, my throat is sore, and the competitors are ready to go! So everybody, raise your voices in a restrained and undamaging manner for the Future Industries Fire Ferrets and the Air Temple Island Sky Bison!_

 

_\--_

 

“So, I have a terrible confession to make,” Tsu Ying said, as Asami sat between her and Opal. “I have no idea how this game is played.”

“Oh my gosh,” Opal said. “I’m in the same boat! Bolin has described it to me a million times, but he gets so excited… I know you use bending to knock the other team backward, but apparently it’s more complicated than that?”

Asami chuckled. “It is, but that’s the general gist of it.”

Mian tapped Asami’s shoulder from the chair behind her. “Mama, which one is mommy?”

“The red uniform with the blue sash around her waist,” Korra said.

“My daddy’s the tall one!” Naoki said, too loudly, beside her.

“Not as tall as Uncle Bumi!” said San, Bolin’s eldest.

“Hush, all of you,” Pema said, and remarkably, they did. The woman was a master childbender, it was amazing. “It’s about to start.”

The bell rang, and the six figures in the ring burst into motion. Korra and Mako both delivered quick jabs at Lin, who had Bumi’s help protecting herself. Asami couldn’t see what happened past them over all that action, but Bolin stumbled back and immediately there was a whistle.

The crowd’s roar subsided, barely, for the ref to pronounce, “Unnecessary roughness, Sky Bison waterbender.”

“C’mon!” Kya shouted from the ring, flailing her arms combatively, much like Korra had, all those years ago. Asami snickered.

“What happened?” Tsu Ying asked.

“She was using a sustained water whip to shove him,” Opal said, eyes narrowed. “She and I are going to have words, later.

Tsu Ying barked a laugh. Asami smirked, adding, “Kya’s a very powerful waterbender, but she’s used to fighting deadly battles. The length and strength of attacks is limited in pro bending, to keep the players... you know, alive.”

“Ah,” Tsu Ying said. “I was wondering why Mako didn’t just lightning them all.”

Asami wasn’t entirely sure how kidding she was.

 

\--

 

_And we’re back! And right away, Bumi with the sky bison sends a gout of smoke Bolin’s way and--look at that! Look at that folks! Bolin blocked the smoke from knocking him back, but it blinded him long enough for an earth disk to knock him back two zones! The teamwork on display with the Sky Bison here is strong, right out of the gate, and if airbenders join the sport, that maneuver will be page one of the playbook!_

 

_\--_

 

“C’mon!” Opal shouted. “You old bastards leave my Boli-bear alone!”

“Boli-bear?” Tsu Ying whispered?

Asami chuckled.

 

\--

 

_Play resumes with Bolin far in the back… Korra and Mako though are working like a well-oiled machine, covering each other and switching off to attack the first couple, while Bumi and Bolin have a long-distance duel… Bumi scores a hit on Bolin, but the earthbender shrugs it off! Air gusts lose a lot of strength with distance, apparently, while the disks he’s hurling back hardly slow down at--_

_Hold your ostrich-horses, folks! Bolin may be a mile away, but he’s not out yet! One of those disks jinked its way into the melee, knocking Lin and Kya both back a zone! That is classic Fire Ferret moxie, folks! I gotta wonder what kind of performances we’ve been missing all these years, if only these three didn’t spend all their time saving the world._

 

\--

 

Opal whistled through two fingers, loud enough for Asami to cover her ears. San and Chikara were shrieking in delight behind her for good measure, and all three of them waved flags with Bolin’s face on them.

“Alright,” Tsu Ying laughed. “I’m beginning to see the appeal of this.”

 

_\--_

 

_It’s a balanced matchup so far, with players all over the field. Bumi is staying mobile, far more than a man his size and age should be able to. None of the Bison are taking Bolin for granted now, but they’ve got Mako and Korra to contend with, and that’s a powerhouse pairing. Kya and Korra are exchanging blows, while Mako is alternating between Bumi and Lin--_

_Holy horsefeathers, what an exchange! A pair of disks sends Mako flying, while a quick change-up knocks Bumi back a zone! That’s a heartbreaker for the Sky Bison, because that brings all three Fire Ferrets up into Sky Bison territory, with only a few seconds left in play._

 

\--

 

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Opal screamed, then resumed whistling. How could somebody so small make so much noise?

“So, Mako isn’t knocked back?” Tsu Ying asked. Asami tried, as best she could, to explain line advance rules loud enough to be heard over Opal. By the time Tsu Ying got it, the round was over, and the Fire Ferrets had taken it.

Opal finally sat back down, guzzling from her water flask. “Asami, you saw them compete, back in the day. Was Bolin always this fantastic, or has he only gotten more fantastic?”

Asami snickered. “Things were complicated back then… I was dating Mako and paying more attention to Korra than I cared to admit to myself… but if I have to be fair, Bolin was the most consistent player.”

“Is that so?” Tsu Ying said, arching an eyebrow. “Mako always tells me he was the stoic, unflappable core of the team.”

Asami snorted. She couldn’t help herself. “Sorry.”

Tsu Ying smirked. “Don’t be. I always suspected that was half horseshit.”

Opal hissed. “Tsu Yiiing,” She nodded to the kids behind them. All the Beifong kids were staring at her, wide-eyed.

“Oops,” she said, as the bell rang again.

 

_\--_

 

_We’re into round two, and all eyes are on Bumi to see if there’s any more airbending trickery. But we’re already in a slugfest, with the two earthbenders wailing at each other, Mako and Kya trading blows, and Korra running her heart out, trying to pin Bumi down. The airbender isn’t bending at all, so much as dancing through the chaos--_

_And what chaos it is! Lin and Bolin’s just smashed two earth disks into each other, covering the arena in rubble, but they aren’t letting up! President Beifong looks about ready to chew through a disk if it gets to her, but all that time focusing on metalbending seems to have her at a disadvantage on a strict earth-on-earth matchup._

_Shifting focus over to the sole firebender in this match, under pressure from Kya. Mako’s quick on his feet, trying to put space between them, Kya follows, HEADING FOR A COLLISION WITH BUMI AND LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! Maybe it’s because they’re siblings and maybe we’ve just witnessed a miracle, because Bumi flowed around his sister like water off a turtle duck. He may not be bending much, folks, but if any dance troupes out there need to hire somebody, look this man up!_

_Kya’s got Mako cornered now… Korra tries coming to his aid, and BUMI KNOCKS HER BACK!_

_She looks as stunned as I am folks, but she’s giving Bumi a thumbs up. It’s nice to see such a friendly rivalry, especially considering the dirty tricks the Ferrets had to deal with last time they were here…_

_Play resume--Goodness gracious, President Beifong rolling immediately, as if she knew two attacks were coming her way. She comes back up fighting, and Bolin did NOT see that coming. He’s kicked back, but he keeps his feet in the zone… Bumi and Kya sensing a weakness here, Korra staying clear while Mako tries to block--_

_Kya with an unorthodox defensive maneuver, positioning herself behind Lin, blocking for her while she attacks. I’m not sure how that’s working, and it risks another double knockback, but for now it’s giving Lin room to absolutely savage poor Bolin--_

_And there he goes! What a hit! Bumi knocked one foot aside as he moved, giving him enough wobble for President Beifong to launch him out of the ring entirely. Brilliant hit, and an ironic one, too! The man just knocked out by the current President, once fought here to save the former president from being kidnapped!_

_As a completely unrelated aside, the colored fog machines were provided by Varrick Global Industries. I am contractually obligated to also say their catchphrase: trust the Varri Best._

 

\--

 

Asami watched her wife a the clock counted down in round two, knowing it would be nearly impossible for the Ferrets to make a comeback. Opal was pounding the railing in front of them, screaming dismay at the universe. Behind her, her kids were crying, while Pema explained that their father was not, in fact, dead.

“So, we’ve basically lost this round, right?” Tsu Ying asked.

“Unless we get a line advance in the next… twenty seven seconds, yeah. Weirder things have happened.”

“Maybe, but I don’t think we’re hitting Bumi. I’d almost swear some of those attacks went right through him, not around him.”

Asami chuckled. “Weirdly spiritual as the man is, he’s not incorporeal. It’s an interesting dynamic… it seems like he’s got less aggressive punch than his teammates, but he’s good support and can hold the line incredibly well.”

The bell sounded, and Shiro’s shouted _Sky Bison take round two!_ filled the stadium.

Opal slumped back into her seat, looking as exhausted as the players. She turned to Asami, glaring. “What are you smiling about! We just lost the round!”

Asami rolled her eyes. “The point was to prove that airbending fits within the probending framework. If either team ran away with the match, it could be used to shut the idea down.”

“Plus, it’s more exciting this way,” Tsu Ying said.

“But now I’ve gotta scream through a whole other round!” Opal protested.

“Do you?” Tsu Ying asked. “Do you, really?”

“They’d have to play it out anyway,” Asami said. “The Ferrets actually won a match they trailed in, via knockout.”

“Mama did that, didn’t she?” Mian asked, her head next to Asami’s.

“As a matter of fact, I believe she did,” Asami said.

 

\--

 

“Hey, Korra,” Bolin said, coming off the bridge back onto the arena. “You mind?”

Korra pulled the water off him, tossing it back over the side, before they leaned in for their final huddle. “That was an amazing round, wasn’t it?”

“We lost,” Mako said.

Korra shrugged.

Mako raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you actually want to win?”

“Heck yes I do! You know how competitive I am. Remember how Bolin and I had a burping contest that got so heated he threw up?”

“Yeah, but we’re all older now.”

“Bro,” Bolin said, “That was two days ago.”

Mako rolled his eyes.

“At the same time though,” Korra said, peering past Mako at the other team, Bumi in particular, “They’re playing _so_ well. Who knew they’d be so in sync!”

“I wonder what kind of adventures they all went on together,” Bolin pondered.

“Right?” Korra asked.

“Guys,” Mako said. “Focus.”

“Right,” Bolin and Korra said.

Mako sighed. “Look, twenty grand is going to charity either way. I won’t lose sleep if it’s not ours. But we’re here, we’re the Fire Ferrets, and I’m playing to win.”

“Me too!” Bolin said.

“Who am I,” Korra asked, “that no good Hasook?”

Mako chuckled. Bolin took a second to even remember who that was.

They straightened, and Korra held out her hand. Mako and Bolin put theirs atop hers.

“Whatever happens,” Korra says, “we’re still the best damned team that ever played the game.”

“Best damned team,” Mako agreed.”

“Darned right!” Bolin said.

They raised their arms in unison. The Sky Bison were waiting, their huddle finished as well.

“Hold on!” Korra shouted up to the referee, holding up a finger. “One more minute!”

The referee shrugged, and motioned her to continue. She stepped over the centerline.

“Come to grovel, now that we have you on the ropes?” Bumi asked.

Korra chuckled, and offered her hand. “You guys are fantastic. Whatever happens, I think you’ve shown your stuff.”

Bumi smiled, and shook it.

“I hope it’s worth my limping for a week,” Lin said.

“You live with a healer,” Mako replied, stepping forward and offering his hand, too.

“That roll was _amazing_ , Chief President,” Bolin said, shaking her hand.

“That’s… not how titles work,” Lin frowned.  

“He knows,” Kya said. “More than he usually lets on, I bet.”

Bolin pressed a finger to his lips. “Acting.”

Once everybody’s hand had been shaken by every other, the teams returned to their starting positions. Korra was on the right flank, her stance ready, looking past Lin’s scowl to the smile in her eyes.

The bell rang. Korra hurled two shots of water straight at Lin, before a yellow haze covered her face. A moment later, a battering ram smashed into her gut, sending her back a zone--except she bounced off a perfectly-timed yellow air cushion, hit zone three hard, and rolled into the drink.

The cold water was even more of a shock to her system than she remembered, but once she bobbed to the surface and shook it from her eyes, she didn’t see much reason to hurry out of it. For her the match--and her probending days--were over.

Shouts and cheers and distorted echoes of the play-by-play made it down to her, none of it coherent enough for her to follow. She folded her arms against the ledge, and rested her head for a moment--if her padding weren’t so heavy, she’d have just let herself float, instead.

Footsteps approached--a lifeguard, coming to check on her, she thought. But a second, smaller pair of footsteps was there, too. She looked up, and smiled.

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Mian asked, towering above her. She was adorable at this angle, but then, she was adorable at every angle, wasn’t she?

“Disappointed?” Asami asked.

Korra smiled. “You know what? I’m really not. This was good.”

Asami knelt down offering her hand. “I’m glad.”

“Lemme help,” Mian said, grabbing Korra’s arm just below where Asami had. As they pulled, Korra waterbent herself upward, making it an easy job, then dried herself off with a flick of her wrist.

Something began to glow nearby. Korra and Asami both turned, and there was Bum-Ju, sitting atop their daughter’s head.

Mian giggled, reaching up to tickle them from boths sides.

“Hey, there,” Korra said, her head tilted curiously as she waved. She was never quite clear how smart the spirit was, nor what their exact relationship was to Bumi. Something more than pet, something less than life-partner… who knew? For somebody romantically disinclined like Bumi, though, the companionship had been perfect.

Bum-Ju’s ear-wings fluttered, their eyes curved happily. They bumped into Korra’s chest, arms spread in as close as they could manage to a hug. “Oh. Okay then,” Korra said, and somehow, over the din of the ongoing match and the roaring crowd, she heard a wordless song, in Bumi’s voice, bittersweet at first, but triumphant near the end.

She was still blinking as Bum-Ju turned, giving Asami the same treatment. She quirked her head, as if listening to something that nobody else could hear, then smiled. “You’re welcome,” she said.

Bum-Ju trilled, flipped through the air, then vanished.

 

\--

 

Bumi’s throat was tight, and growing tighter, kneeling before the assembled Air Nation and all the dignitaries who had come for this historic day. A day he’d dreamt of, a day that had been impossible for most of his life.

He was not a young man. Nor though, was he yet willing to admit he was old. But in a lot of ways, a young boy stood there, having waited for decades, knowing, finally, that he’d done right by his father.

As the most recent person to achieve the rank, Master Kai stood beside him, delivering words of praise that Bumi was honestly only half paying attention to. Enough to respond, sure, but otherwise…

He glanced among the crowd, and didn’t see a shred of pity, none of the looks afforded the disappointing son. He saw friends, family. Bum-Ju, with Kya and Lin. Pema, and the kids. Korra and Asami…

They’d made this possible. Without them… he’d be an eccentric retired officer, embarrassing his family whenever he came about, just by existing.

Now, he could go on embarrassing them for the sheer fun of it.

He gave the Sato couple a wink, and saw Asami stifle a chuckle.

“And now,” Kai said, brining Bumi’s attention straight back to the present. “Let us anoint the Master whose spirituality and creativity will help guide us all.” He touched Bumi’s shoulder, and with that gentle contact, it was done.

He stook, pulling back his robe and letting it fall. The airbenders did their ceremonial duty, oblivious to the shock and stifled laughter Bumi knew he’d caused.

He turned to Kai, and gave the smiling young man a bow, and received one in return. Then he turned to his niece and brother, both stubbornly not looking at his head.

Bumi had only shaved a stripe down the center of his head, just wide enough for the arrow, while the rest of his hair was still as tall and unruly as ever. He looked _ridiculous,_ and he knew it, but his hair was too glorious to shave all of it off, and besides, he was going to be the Master that challenged tradition--just as tradition had always challenged him. Best to look the part.

Jinora skipped the bow, pulling him into a hug--a burgeoning tradition of her own. Bumi smiled, and hugged her back.

The echoing, joyous sound of chimes filled the sanctum as he faced his brother, his equal. “Well, Tenzin? What do you think?”

“I think it’s long overdue,” Tenzin said. “You’ve always been part of the air nation.

“Do you think Mom and Dad would be proud?”

“They always were,” Tenzin said. “But more importantly, how do _you_ feel?”

He finally broke down, weeping openly and pulling Tenzin into a hug. “When I figure out the words,” he grinned, “I’ll let you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was a day late, but as you can see from the length, it got away from me! I had a TOTAL BLAST with all these characters again, though! 
> 
> Please, as always, comments are super appreciated! And if you wanna get more in touch, [visit my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
